Stranded
by chrismadria98
Summary: Lost in a world that is not his own, a lone human must try to survive the crazy antics that come his way. A land where bizarre creatures live and where fighting can take to the extreme, can he truly survive? Not to mention he has a slightly crazy bunny rabbit for a host. (Title in progress)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! My name's Chris! And this is my first time writing a fanfiction.

Umm...As stated, this is my first time writing such stuff, so please do pardon the mistakes that I make. And if I do make any mistakes with some of the writing of formatting, also I beg of your assistance since I am quite new to this site.

So! With that, I shall state this at the front. This story contains Anthro Pokemon, or Pokemorphs as what I have been told by a few of my friends. So if I make any anatomical mistakes, please do point them out! I am not quite certain if there is another story that is just like this, but here is to hoping there isn't!

And lastly, please do leave a comment to tell me how I am doing. I would really appreciate it!

* * *

"Ugh...Soooo boring!" A high-pitched and bubbly voice pierced the deafening silence in the vast throne room. The voice gave off a sigh before conjuring up a large pink ball, grabbing it with its small pink hands.

"...Ngrhnnn...That stupid Mewtwo! Leaving me behind and not playing with me..." The voice whined, flailing around on the large, crystallized throne. It gave off a "Humph" before making a pouting face.

Eventually, after a few moments, a blinding flash of white light erupted from the middle of the throne room, blinding the only being inside for a moment. The light dissappeared as quickly as it came, leaving behind a female being clothed in a white dress with black and gold trimmings, a large silver necklace that hung around her neck and neatly placed between her cleavage and a large golden disk like object behind her, slowly rotating.

However, despite her authoritative and menacing aura, the smaller being did not seemed fazed by it at all. In fact, it was as if she was expecting it.

"Oh! Hey Arcy!" The small, pink being greeted with a smile, using her pet name instead of her actual one. This caused the other being to grit her teeth as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Please...Mew...Call me by who I am.." 'Arcy' replied, obviously annoyed by her way of speaking to her.

Mew cocked her head sideways and floated over to the being. She was easily over three, maybe four times taller than her, but she never treated her any differently. She was a friend after all. "What do you mean? I thought you liked it?" She asked, her pink tail waving lazily about in the air.

'Arcy' sighed. It wasn't the first time she had ever called her as such. It was just that she was finding it very annoying from time to time. For a goddess to be called as such, she just found it hard to handle.

"Nevermind..." She sighed yet again as she found herself staring face to face with Mew's baby blue irises. Despite being an ancient and powerful deity, she always acted like a child. Always.

"Bleh! Fine then Arceus. Have it your way meanie pants" Mew harrumphed and pouted her cheeks. However, her antics were cut short when she remembered something. "Oh! How goes the talk with Giratina? I hope you sisters make it up to each other"

Giratina. Lady of the reverse world. Bringer of destruction and chaos. And also Arceus' sister. Arceus inwardly frowned. She was never on good terms with her ever since that one time where she tried to devour the entire world in her chaos. However, the others kept insisting that she should.

It never ended well. At all. Just recently, when she had went to the other side, Giratina had been in an unpleasant mood and kept on snapping at her.

"Well...That's for another time" Arceus spoke in a more softer tone.

"Didn't go well?" Mew asked rhetorically. Arceus never replied, merely avoiding her gaze. "Fine fine. I won't pry" Mew sighed, floating lazily overhead Arceus, who was walking slowly back to her throne.

That was, until there was huge disturbance that the both of them felt in the form of a quake. The quake shook everything in the hall; the crystalline chandelier swayed to and fro viciously, the illusory grand table was merely static at that point and the thrones themselves seemed to be moving out of their original positions.

Something was not right. Horribly not right. A quake of such magnitude was impossible to be felt in the Hall of Origins. Mew closed her eyes and focused on her psychic powers to inspect the outside realm. Everything seemed to be normal, with the scenery being night time. However, there was a huge black cloud that loomed overhead, spouting out green lightning.

She released her concentration and immediately addressed Arceus. "Something's gone wrong. Probable space and time distortion in the form of a large black cloud" Mew told the large deity.

Arceus frowned. "I'll go speak with my sister to see if this is her doing". With that, she nodded to Mew before erupting in a bright flash of light, disappearing completely when the light died down.

Alone once again in the throne room, Mew had conjured a large blue screen in front of her, having telepathically called a few individuals in particular. "Dialga, Palkia...Have you seen it...?" She asked in a serious tone, something she rarely does.

"Yep. Already at the side and hoo boy! This is gonna be a doozy" Palkia, the more light-hearted one, replied as she could be seen floated just a few meters away from the ball of chaos. Her silver jacket and track pants were rapidly blowing about in the rapid torrents of air that came her way.

"Have to agree with Palkia on this one. This is going to really tough to handle. I have never seen anything like it before" Dialga, the more serious one, agreed with his sister. He had to shield his eyes as there was too much dust and other particles blowing about, his blue jacket fluttered danced about.

"...Hmmm...How long do you think it may take to seal it back?" Mew asked, placing a finger and a thumb underneath her chin.

"Dunno Mew. Something this vicious and unknown? Maaaybe a few hours max?" Palkia replied, hovering about and inspecting for any opening to the core. Unfortunately, with the amount of lightning spewing out, it seemed dangerous. And green lightning to top it off.

"...Ahh well...Do your best I suppose. Your job not mine" Mew said with a sigh as she placed her pink hands on her hips. This gave her two replies. A loud and positive "Roger that!" from Palkia and a groan of discomfort from Dialga. With that out of the way, she dissipated the large screen and went back to her throne where she began to play around with her favorite pink ball.

"They can handle it! Time to have fun!" She exclaimed as she bounced to and fro in the Hall of Origin, her laughter echoed across the large, empty hall.

* * *

"Emily! Dinner is ready!"

Emily Daschnele, the lone Lopunny daughter of a young couple, looked up from her work and turned around before screaming, "Coming mom!". Placing the 2B pencil down, she inspected her craft. A pencil marking of something she would continue; a landscape picture of a forest with an odd bi-pedaled creature that was clothed.

She wiped off an imaginary sweat and brushed off eraser shavings on her table before inspecting her craft in more thorough detail. Perhaps he should be sitting down? Should the stream be more narrower? She questioned her drawing.

It was a hobby for a 16-year-old Pokemorph like her with her interests were directed to a couple of things. Drawing, reading and learning about a certain odd race. Humans. Once merely thought of as myths, their imprints in modern society struck her curious. And it was quite odd at how she had managed to get hooked into it. Many of her classmates would laugh at her for even wasting her time on something so silly but she would deny all of it; with the same individuals laughing harder at how hard she tried to prove they were real.

The loud thunder boomed from outside, snapping Emily from her stupor. No time to think about such thoughts. It was dinner time, she thought. And with that, she closed the book she was holding onto and placed it down, adjusting her light pink blouse and brushing off unwanted pencil shavings that went onto her jeans.

She made her way downstairs, hearing the sounds of plates and cutlery being placed down onto the dinning table. Once she made it to the table, she saw her family gathered around; her dad, mom, older sister and younger brother. All of them looking fairly dressed, with her sister being a bit more on the exuberant side; all brightly coloured. They seemed to be chatting about something, with how her brother, Mark, waving his hands in the air comically.

"Hey guys" Emily casually said as she sat down. They all turned their heads to her and casually greeted her back.

"Hey sis! Did you hear from the news! There's a really huge storm that's coming to town later tonight!" Mark exclaimed, his ears wiggled, signifying that he was excited. And for good reason too. He was always a fanatic about storms and natural disasters and ways to prevent them.

Emily hummed. "A huge storm, huh? How come I never heard of it?" She asked, grabbing a few pieces of lettuce and tomatoes, along with some Oran and Citrus berries.

"No surprise there. You've been cramped in your room for the past few hours" Her sister, Erika, replied, bitting on some carrot sticks. "Drawing again?" She asked.

"Yea..." Emily replied, her ears drooping slightly as if embarrassed. Her family were the only ones whom thought of her absurd obsession to be funny and brushes it aside. However, Emily was still embarrassed to talk about it in front of them.

"Oh don't be like that honey" Her mother, Stiya, replied, pointing a fork towards her. "You're good at drawing. Nothing to be embarrassed about" She said in a soothing tone.

Emily soon turned silent throughout the rest of dinner. The rain had began to pour on outside, with Mark jumping about excitedly in his seat, having accidentally stained his yellow shirt with salad dressing. Eventually, Emily finished her meal and retreated back upstairs where she wrapped herself in a blanket. The cold was rather unbearable for her, having wrapped herself in a jacket for more warmth.

Inching her way back to her table, still wrapped in her blanket, she covered her entire work table underneath the blanket, switching on the table lamp for light. From there, she continued on with her work, starting with darkening of the pencil markings and sooner or later, colouring it in with coloured pencils. As time past by, she found out that it was getting incredibly late, with how her father having to remind her to get some rest.

And by that time, it would be around 11 or 11-30 PM.

A few minutes past after her father reminded her to sleep, Emily emerged from her cocoon and prepared to get ready for bed. The rain outside was still as brutal as before when she had started her work and it didn't seem as if it were stopping anytime soon. She grabbed her nearby phone, and checked for any messages from her friends while going to the bathroom downstairs.

Once downstairs, Emily went to the bathroom and cleaned up; washing her face with water and a facial cleanser, brushing her teeth and doing a bit of combing on the tuff of fluff on her ears. Once satisfied, she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Standard and casual stuff for her.

The window just in front of the sink gave full and an up close and personal view of the heavy rain and its damages to not only the nearby road, by even the flora and fauna that were all around. All flooded and muddy. Emily inwardly sighed in relief. She had thought of how horrible it would be under such weather if she had take up that offer and visited her Gardevoir friend, Stacey.

However, just as she was about to leave and head upstairs, something caught her eye in the darkness overhead. It seemed like a morph. Though the darkness was veiling it all too well for Emily to figure out. That was, until the sky flashed an unusual green lightning that she saw the individual. Her shock had gripped her so much that she lost her grip on the glass she had held on, causing it to shatter into tiny shards underneath her with its contents spewing all over.

The face was unmistakable.

It was a 'person'. More specifically, a human.

And honest to Arceus, Human.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my fucking God..." A teenaged male cried out, his voice being overpowered by the heavy rain that was drenching him. "Can this day get any worst?!" He shrieked out in anger as he tried to make out of the silhouettes in the distance.

His day had started out so well. How in the hell did it end up like this?!

He could remember how sunny and bright it was just moments ago. He was out and on his way back home from school, taking a slightly longer route via the public bus services. As soon as departed the bus and walked his way through the neighbourhood, the next thing he knew, the scenery shifted to night instantly.

And thunder was rumbling overhead.

He had freaked out when he was suddenly whisked into this bizarre location; more so afraid of his life. The place did not familiar to him at all, nothing but trees, small bushes and a long stretch of gravel leading to nowhere. It didn't help his situation when it suddenly rained cats and dogs. And that his iPhone's battery was flat.

"Oh god...If you can hear me now, please don't let me die" The male cried out skywards to the menacing darks clouds, which rumbled even further. He ran to whichever shelter he could find, which was a small metallic shelter. It looked to be a bus stop.

He had managed to reach the small shelter, but the damage had already taken its place. His sky blue school uniform was so drenched with rainwater that the colour darkened. His shoes were all covered in mud and even his hoodie, which he thought would help protect him, was no match against the rain.

He looked back and patted his bag, feeling it to be severely wet. He frantically opened the zipper and looked inside before sighing. Least all his notes and books were in dry conditions, though the water was slowly seeping in. He slung the bag behind him once again.

He looked around in search of any signs of life; but there was none to be found. The rain helped to reduce the visibility even further. The male sighed. What to do...?

"Oh my! Are you alright?" He heard a voice call out in a worried tone. From the way it spoke and its tone, it was definitely female. The young male sighed in relief. Thank goodness that someone had seen him.

"Just really wet Ma'am. Otherwise, I'm relatively fine" He joked, laughing a little before turning to the direction of the voice. Just then, a streak of lightnight graced the night sky, giving the male a momentary flash of light.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat. And not in the good way

What he saw was a reptilian being a few feet away from him, wearing a bright yellow blouse, a dark blue skirt with black leggings and was carrying a small transparent umbrella. In addition to that, she seemed to have hair flowing from the back of her head, despite having scales.

She was a snake. A large purple cobra, slightly taller than him, that was walking on two hind legs that were not supposed to be there, with her tail wagging back and forth behind her.

As like ever member of his species, when something unknown were to present itself, the first instinct they would do is to scream and run.

And that was what he did. Mainly because he was really afraid of snakes.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, accidentally falling back, before booking it at the opposite direction, leaving the young female behind.

She cocked her head back. Perhaps he had never seen an Arbok before? She had no time to ask as he had suddenly ran away.

The male continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him. Just where in the hell was this place?! Having humanoid snake people?! What next? Dragons?!

He continued to run for about a few more minutes, just in case he thought that odd snake woman were to follow him. He slowed down his pace and looked behind, squinting his eyes in the thick blanket of darkness, having to wipe his face a few times from the rain getting into his eyes.

He panted as he looked around. Great. More trees and vegetation. He sighed. God, he was stupid for running away from her.

He tried to walk aimlessly in the dark, trying his best to search for any more signs of life. Unfortunately, with the cold beating down onto him, he could feel his strength being sapped away from him.

 _'Is this...how it ends...?'_ He thought to himself. He couldn't go any further; his breathing was getting shallow by the minute and his vision was slowly fading into nothing. He breathed one more time before his body couldn't handle it, falling straight down onto the wet grass face first.

"...H-Help...m..m..me..."

* * *

"Oh my goodness...!Oh my goodness...!" Emily paced back and forth in her room as she continued to examine the unconscious human male. She had a huge grin on her face and her long ears were standing to attention.

She calmed herself down and adjusted a few patches of her brown fur that were out of place. She breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling, as she counted from one to ten. Once she felt she was no longer freaking out, she kneeled down and examined the human.

She had placed him on her bed at the moment and had a towel wrapped around him along with her blanket. He was really wet and cold from the rain, so warming him up was probably the first thing she thought of so that he wouldn't hyperventilate.

It was incredibly hard at first, since he was apparently carrying a bag that seemed to add to his weight. And not to mention he was rather heavy overall. The most difficult part was bringing him up to her room without waking anybody, which she had managed to do somehow.

The first thing she realised when she was looking at him was how different he looked when she pulled back his raincoat-like jacket. Compared to the images from books and photos online, his facial features were rather odd to her. But knowing that, all humans must be weird in some form.

Careful not to wake him up, Emily gently placed an ear on his chest, feeling his heartbeat slowly return to normal. She sighed. That was a good sign. And now his body temperature seemed to return to normal as well.

Scurrying to her table to find her notebook, she grabbed a pencil and began to jot down the things she had noticed. First, her thoughts on human facial features and followed by slowly analysing him from top to down.

But then her curiosity got to her. What does the human body truly look like?

Emily looked at her guest with a newly formed blushed. But she suppressed any thoughts she had on the matter and pressed on. After all, this was for the sake of Science! To get to fully understand the human body with her very eyes.

She kneeled down and observed his arms first, eyeing it in interest. It seemed to be very soft, yet hard and flexible at the same time. The little digits they had were almost like hers as well, although more thinner and seemed capable of cracking at any time. How odd, she thought.

She moved on and went to one of his leg, prodding it with her pencil. Looked soft yet durable as well and when she used her hand to gently squeeze on it, she could feel the muscle underneath, seemed well toned. However, just as she was about to continue, one of his leg bucked the air, causing her to flinch and move back.

A groan could be heard being emitted a few moments after, causing Emily's eyes to widen. He was waking up! Despite her pure terror inside, Emily couldn't help but crack a small grin.

Another groan emitted and soon, the bed sheets the human was wrapped in started to shift around, little by little, until a small hand emerged from underneath. It twitched in mid air, as if wanting to grab something.

"...Ugh...Wh...Where...a..am I?" It called out, causing Emily to let out a small squeak. She cupped her mouth and proceeded nearer, her small grin now turned into a wide smile underneath. The human was definitely tired, from how weak he sounded.

 _'Poor thing'_ Emily thought.

"Umm...H-Hello..?" She asked in a soft tone, careful not to scare him. She gingerly placed a hand on his, gasping from feeling how cold it was before gripping it tightly. "Please don't worry...Umm...You're safe from the heavy downpour"

The bedsheets rustled once again. "...A-Am...I..?...Thank...god.." The human heaved off a heavy sigh of relief. "...Wh-Where...am I...exactly..?" He asked, coughing a little with his eyes still firmly shut.

"Umm...You passed out cold, so I had to drag you inside my home...Err...You're currently in my room.." Emily replied, slightly blushing at how awkward it was telling him he was in her room.

The human tried to get up, slowly trying to unravel the sheets of blanket wrapped around him. Unfortunately, he groaned in pain and immediately recoiled back into the bed he was lying on. Emily gripped his hand tighter and softly said, "Please, rest. I don't think you can walk as of yet in your current condition"

The human, sighed. "I suppose...Thank you Miss" He called out, smiling in the general direction of his saviours voice.

"Please, just Emily and please rest" Emily urged, her tone was slightly irritable at how much she has to remind him.

"Emily...Thanks...Emily. The name's Richard..." Richard replied, before feeling his strength fade away once again as sleep overpowered him.

Emily gently placed down his hand and sighed. This was probably going to be a bad move from her, but at the moment she didn't really care for much. She had managed to save a life and said life was a mythical being thought of to be merely legends. She felt accomplished, nodding her head as a smile graced her face.

She inspected the human, now known as Richard, once last moment before staring at her notebook. She had notes to fill and Richard wouldn't mind seeing as how he was asleep.

Probably.

Emily sighed before placing the pencil over her ear and walked over to her study table. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
